A need exists for a method for verifying the safe transport of well equipment to a site that can detect changes in the contents of a shipment, deviations from a trip plan, movement of an item from beyond an electronic planned route, or “picket fence” and reduce potential tampering of equipment, loss or destruction of equipment, and theft.
A further need exists for a method for verifying the safe storage of well equipment with an ability to detect loss or theft of one or more items during regular scanning or reading of radio frequency identification tags on well equipment.
A need exists for a method for continuous asset verification that can be performed in a continuous and automated fashion, allowing items to be tracked at predefined intervals, or continuously throughout transport, and providing a report to at least one user during or at the completion of the transport.
A need exists for a method for continuous asset verification that utilizes a smart controller, able to quickly and efficiently verify and match information encoded into a removable data storage device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.